First Church of Lard Lad
| image = File:200px-First Church of Lard Lad Tapped Out.png | imagewidth = 220 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = First Church of Lard Lad | Row 2 title = Content Update | Row 2 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Homer the Heretic 2017 Event | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Need to Collect | Row 4 info = 5,000,000,000 (2013) | Row 5 title = Cost | Row 5 info = 80 (2017) | Row 6 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 6 info = None | Row 7 title = Income | Row 7 info = 135, 15 | Row 8 title = Collection Time | Row 8 info = 4 hours | Row 9 title = Size | Row 9 info = 10x11 | Row 10 title = Premium Building? | Row 10 info = (Since Homer the Heretic 2017 Event) | Row 11 title = Limited time? | Row 11 info = | Row 12 title = Time to build | Row 12 info = Instantaneous | Row 13 title = Quest | Row 13 info = First Church of Lard Lad | Row 14 title = Action | Row 14 info = Worshipping the Holy Donut | Row 15 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 15 info = Obedience: +10 }} The First Church of Lard Lad was the first community prize from the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. It required 5000000000 GOO to be collected by all players of The Simpsons: Tapped Out in order to be unlocked, a goal that was reached by October 8th for the players on the left side of the GMT line and October 9th for the players on the right side of the GMT line, the sixth day of the event. Even if you personally haven't collected a single GOO, you will still receive the building, providing you visit your Springfield by the end of the event on November 7, 2013. This building starts off the First Church of Lard Lad (quest chain). It was re-released as a premium item on January 10, 2017, during the Homer the Heretic 2017 Event. About is a church located in Springfield - formerly the Lard Lad Donuts shop. Jobs Involved Homer Simpson * Join the First Church of Lard Lad - 4h (limited time) * Worship the Holy Donut - 30m (limited time) * Wear the Lead Donut around his Neck - 12h (limited time) Trivia * The First Church of Lard Lad is briefly shown in the Season 23 episode: Holidays of Future Passed. Gallery FirstChurchofLardLadunlock.png First_Church_of_Lard_Lad.png| in the show LardLadNoSale.png|Text shown to the Player when they try to sell the First Church of Lard Lad Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Community Prizes Category:Limited Time Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Prizes Category:Level 5 Category:Buildings Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Premium Buildings Category:Premium Items Category:Homer the Heretic 2017 Event